Dying to Save You
by Cielag
Summary: Bluebird the pyroraptor is willing to die to ensure that Danny survives but when she finds him is he too far gone to be saved? --From the series "Paid in Blood"--


**Characters**: Danny Quinn, Bluebird, and Nick Cutter  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. Bluebird is my character that I have created.  
**Summary: **Bluebird is willing to die to ensure that Danny survives but when she finds him is he too far gone to be saved?

* * *

Smoke rapidly filled her lungs causing the little pyroraptor to immediately shake her head. The smoke blinded her and her keen sense of smell was crippled. Only her memory of Danny's location aided her. Putting her nose to the floor, Bluebird gave another cry, desperate to hear his voice again. But nothing came back to her. She limped forward, pushing past the pain tearing through her right leg. Wherever he was, she would find him.

Her snout lifted some and the small dromaeosaur gave the air a few quick sniffs. Though the smoke choked her lungs a distinct scent registered in her brain. Danny! Roaring again, Bluebird stumbled forward. Her nose ran into something soft, the impact causing her to trip over her injured leg. There was no doubt about it. She had found her protector! Struggling up to her feet Bluebird nudged at Danny's hand, licking his fingers.

Blood toyed with her senses. Surely he was not that injured! Why wasn't he responding to her? The raptor turned her body, sniffing along his wrist until she found the cuff of his jacket. Gripping the clothing with her teeth the young raptor began tugging as hard as she could, succeeding in only pulling his arm closer to his body. Her weakened leg gave out and the raptor fell to her side. Crying out in pain, Bluebird lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

But there was no salvation in this merciless smoke. Lifting her head, Bluebird opened her mouth wide and roared as loud as she could. The crackling of material burning filled her senses and from the outside came a horrible wailing. Frightened that Danny would not be able to hear her over the noise, Bluebird continued her roars, using all the strength she had in her. She would not give up on him! Staggering to her feet, Bluebird took a shaky step forward, roaring again.

As her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the building she could slowly make out Danny's form. Just the outline of his body reminded the raptor of how prey looked once it was downed. Could Danny truly be gone? Bluebird hurried another limp forward. She pressed her nose against Danny's shirt and felt something wet touch her snout. Jerking her head back, Bluebird let out an alarmed cry. She had not seen Captain Strong's return nor could she have witnessed the final act of a desperate man. Bluebird hadn't even heard Danny cry out.

Confusion tore through the raptor's mind as she nudged Danny's chest with her head. She couldn't understand why he wasn't responding to her. In frustration the small creature gripped his shirt with her teeth and began pulling. Danny always reacted to this! What a naughty little raptor she was, putting holes into his shirt! Eagerly Bluebird awaited the scolding. But none came. Turning her head, Bluebird limped closer to Danny's face and sniffed him.

The raptor had to furiously shake her head to try and clear the smoke from her lungs but she couldn't do it. Breathing was becoming a difficult task now. But there was no quitting. Danny needed her! Bluebird nudged his chin with her snout, crying weakly out to him. When he still didn't respond the feathery creature rubbed her brilliant blue feathers against his chin and along his cheek. Hadn't he always found that ticklish? Bluebird pulled her head back, her mouth slightly open in a smile.

No response. Bluebird emitted a loud cry of frustration, her cries echoing off the walls. Her faithful friend was as lifeless as he had been when she had found him again. Why had he only sent her through the small opening? Why couldn't he have found another way out? Bluebird rubbed her face desperately along his cheek, the scent of blood becoming even stronger than the smoke itself. Slowly Bluebird lifted her head and tried to see the blood that ran along Danny's head. What had happened? What went wrong?

A mournful trill escaped the raptor. That wicked man had hurt him! Surely humans were the most violent creatures she had ever met! Still not fully understanding all that had happened, Bluebird continued her quest at waking her guardian. She called to him, throwing her head back and roaring as loud as she could. When she finished she threw herself into his chest. But an eighteen inch-long raptor could not bring a man out of unconsciousness. There was no harm in trying however.

Again and again Bluebird repeated this process. She took hold of Danny's jacket collar and pulled as hard as her strength would allow her. The smoke rapidly filled her lungs, causing her to sneeze several times. But this only gave the raptor even more determination to save her companion. She would not leave him here to die!

Roaring, Bluebird backed up towards his arm. With only the goal of waking Danny driving her actions, Bluebird hurled herself once more into his chest. The force of the impact knocked the remaining air out of her lungs and she collapsed to the ground. Her breath fell in pants though there was no relief for her. Choking on the toxic fumes, Bluebird found herself unable to reclaim her breath. Panic seized her and she struggled to her feet.

She wouldn't leave him. In her weakened state her legs began to shake and her body trembled. Even the lights seen through the smoke seemed out of place. Those hadn't been there before. Opening her mouth, Bluebird issued a defiant cry before collapsing once more. Her soft feathers brushed against Danny's cheek. If she couldn't save him, she would at least die with him. Bluebird let her head rest against Danny's neck and she peered weakly into the growing darkness. Voices could distinctly be heard now. Could it be true? Were they saved? Bluebird let her eyes drift shut. She had done what an animal guide was supposed to do, save her family.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Nick gasped, his voice muffled by the mask he wore. The cries of the grieving pyroraptor had drawn him to the room and now that he was there, he could hardly believe what he saw. No wonder no one could get through to Danny, the door that he had used to shove the bewildered raptor through was blocked by a fallen metal beam. It was a miracle that Danny had not been crushed by it.

Rushing forward, Nick dropped beside his fallen teammate. Immediately following in Nick's footsteps were the firefighters who had to chase the desperate professor through the building. When they caught up to him, the lead firefighter yelled:

"Next time when we say 'get out' we mean 'get out!' You're a civilian, we can't have you compromising us here!"

"I found him!" Nick exclaimed as he gently picked up Bluebird's limp form.

The firefighter, kneeling next to Danny and checking his vitals, regarding Bluebird with a look of shock. "What the hell is that thing?"

"A very special kind of lizard," replied Nick. How could he explain a creature that was more bird-like than reptilian yet displayed no wings? There was more pressing matters at hand. Holding Bluebird to his chest, Nick covered her with his jacket in hopes that this would help keep the small predator alive.

As the firefighters gathered Danny, Nick lead the way out of the building. When the sunlight hit his face Nick let out a sigh of relief and quickly brought Bluebird into the open. The raptor's shaking had lessened but her breathing remained sporadic. Nick gently stroked the creature's soft feathers. Why would a raptor go back into the burning building? They were not capable of knowing love and it was against even their bonding instincts to stay in a situation that would only prove fatal. All animals were driven by the instinct to stay alive.

So why had Bluebird gone back in? Nick looked to the ambulance and watched as the firefighters gently set Danny onto the backboard. The blood stood out in the bright sunlight, immediately rendering a startled gasp from the professor. He turned his attention back to Bluebird and rubbed her feathers encouragingly.

"Hey, you're going to be okay little one. Don't you go dying on us too. Danny, he wanted you to be safe, that's why he pushed you outside even though he couldn't get out himself. You need to stay alive. You hear me?" Nick shut his eyes, fighting to keep in control the emotions he was quickly losing. "First Connor, then Danny... not you too. Don't make their efforts in vain Bluebird."

* * *


End file.
